Arrancar Adventures
New Espada good evening everyone aizen spoke.they at the espada's meeting gin had a smile on his face as usual. this meeting is to introduce our new 5th espada sosuke spoke. who is it aizen barragan said. don't you mean sama halibel said.barragan never refers to anyone as sama except himself. he became an arrancar naturally his name is Xanxus Namikaze. aizen said. odd name grimmjow said. where is he. come in this xanxus he was being directed by tousen. he's the new one he's the one he's just a kid. he looked 16 years old. interesting specimen szayel spoke. halibel looked curious ulqioura was calm seated. so kid what do ya think of being an espada grimmjow said xanxus replied i think its a good chance. as long as you understand i make outrank you rascal i don't have a complaint everyone accepted everyone leave me accept xanxus. aizen said xanxus you will have a fraccion they are a group of arrancar that serve you directly. your fraccion is arturo pleatedo,tesla testerosa,loly,menoly,nel tu and cirrucci thunderwitch. yes aizen sama you may go explore las noches and get aqainted while walking three arrancars appear infront him they were sun sun mila rose and apache. hello cinco sun sun said with her hands on her face. that's an interesting build you have their sweetheart apache said touching his abs mila grabs hold of his long hair. what pretty hair and eyes she said. what are you three foing get off me he said. oh how cute apache said sun sun licked his face. mila began yanking him down but he pushed them off do you want to combat an espada he asked them. something like that sun sun said. thats too bad xanxus replied im not interested in fighting low level arrancar. mila rose unsheaths her sword and goes behind him and puts the sword to his neck you have some nice flesh here how about impale it xanxus was now at the back of her he was fast. i don't know what your intentions are but i don't have time to let you observe my inventory. our intentions are too welcome you to los noches personal ly sun sun said xanxus turned to live but halibel appeared behind him hello 5th im halibel i see you've met my fraccion i ordered them to do this you see we like you boy the fraccion grabbed hold of him and halibel kissed him such firmness she spoke your perfect we plan mate with you. mating i don't want to mate not now. too bad you will apache said as they all removed there clothes you may aswell enjoy it sun sun said mila began too grope his ass halibel cut his shirt off you are the 5th espada i wish to see your skills in bed halibel stretched her buttwhole insert your cock here she said sun sun grabbed hold of his buttchecks mila also and began to kiss his butt hey Xanxus would you mind i smacked your ass a bit. uhhhhhhh! halibel screamed. no might aswell sun sun smacked too. smack smack smack sun sun put her toungue in his buttwhole apache was kissing him and his ears and touching his chest. oh yeah 5th fuck my ass drop cum baby show me that zanpukto fuck my brains out halibel screamed her ass was so plump and large he began to get rougher he smacked her tight ass go 3rd espada show me what your can do mila rose put his head on chest do you like to be suffocated by my titties espada karakura attack Arrancars yumichica said it was yammy ulqioura wonderwiece grimmjow luppei loly menoly and Xanxus what there are eight arrancars we need back up hitsugaya informed gotei 13 ikkaku got ready to fight Xanxus. get ready arrancar im 3rd seat ikkaku maderame of the 13 court guard squads. huh 3rd seat Xanxus said i don't want to fight a third seat im the 5th Espada Xanxus Namikaze your an s espada no matter im not backing down i admire your fight spirit i will fight you hozukimaru he's zanpukto released he launched an attack with one of the blade sides it had no effect on Xanxus Cero hit ikkakus bankai and ikkaku himself. Ikkaku! yelled Yumichika Hitsugaya was busy with Yammy. So your captain of the 11th Division huh Yammy spoke. yes I am Toushiro Hitsugaya. well Im Yammy the 10th. would... would that make you an Espada. Yeah thats trouble for he launches a punch Toushiro dodges and attempts to slash him but his skin